Free hosting
Top :Share links: free and freehosting. ' For each country please create a yearly Global Marijuana March and 420 city list that people can link to.' Facebook pages, groups, event pages, image pages, etc. are free, and they will stay up for years. Please use an event page only for one year. That way there is a permanent record we can link to. Create a new event page each year for each city. For your country also create a single page with a list of cities and event links for this year. For example; create a Facebook event page for a whole country. In its description and "about" area compile a list of event links for various cities. Add to it as needed. Here are some more places to post for free: Wikipedia info: *' Category: Blog hosting services.' * Comparison of wiki hosting services. *'mw:Hosting services.' Much longer list of MediaWiki-based wiki farms and hosting services. It is longer because each host does not have to meet the notability requirements of Wikipedia articles. *'Farms on WikiApiary.' List of MediaWiki-powered wiki farms with various statistics. Active editor numbers are wrong since they may only be for a hub. Use a large, popular web host because many of the smaller ones disappear over time along with your web pages if you did not back them up. Some of the comparison pages from the above list have tables with a column for monthly bandwidth. You may be unpleasantly surprised how a monthly bandwidth limit of one gigabyte can ruin your efforts right when your website becomes popular. Wikis and blogs usually have unlimited bandwidth. Nearly all the sites that are listed have free online editing ("page builder" column). Free FTP upload is recommended if you think you will have a lot of pages. That way you can work offline on some or all of your web pages, and upload many of them fast as you create or revise them. Or you can use the site's upload page to upload a few pages at a time. If you need anonymity (for whatever reason) you can use fake names for your facebook name, free hosting signup, and everything activism related. Use a real-sounding name, or Facebook will block your account. Even Wikipedia, for example, recommends not using a real user name. The email address you sign up with is real. Whether you use a real name on your email address is up to you. Either way, of course, the government knows everything. :) The anonymity is to avoid other problems. You can use a separate private email address for personal communications not concerned with activism. It is possible to create an additional web-based e-mail address, and then set it to forward email to your main email address. This prevents exposure of your real name or your main email address. This is good for posting comments that require an email address. Google Mail (Gmail) allows free email forwarding. One can automatically forward email from one Gmail account to another Gmail account, or to any email account. You can change your name on either or both of the Google email accounts also if you want to. *Wikipedia: Comparison of webmail providers If you are used to wikipedia, then maybe create a web page at one of the free wiki farms. They offer many different options and levels of control and collaboration. See: *wikipedia:Comparison of wiki farms Some recommended, paid, web page hosting: *1and1.com - Worldwide web page hosting. Large web hosts with servers in several nations are good for GMM cities in nations with more oppressive censorship. These nations can not shut down servers outside their nation. Free web page editors See wikipedia:Comparison of HTML editors for info and features. Free image editing See wikipedia:Comparison of raster graphics editors for info and features. IrfanView is free, easy-to-use, popular, and installs instantly. Be sure to download the latest IrfanView plugin package too. It installs instantly too. The latest IrfanView and plugin package is found at IrfanView.com. Not all the download sites have the latest version. Image and video resources *commons:Category:Commons resources Categories Return to top.